lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Gondor (Biome)
This article is about the biome. For the Gondor faction, see here. Also note the features described here only cover the main biome, specific sub-biome information is included in the respective sub-biome pages, except for Gondor Woodlands and Pelennor Fields. The Kingdom of Gondor (Sindarin: Stone-land) was once one of the greatest kingdoms of Men in Middle-earth, but has since waned. In past ages, it was ruled by the line of Anárion, but as the line of kings failed (for there was no heir), the White Tree withered and the rule of Gondor was given over to the stewards. However, even now hope still prevails, as the people of Gondor wait for the return of the king. Gondor is a large biome roughly located south of Rohan, west of Ithilien, and north of Harondor. The southwest coast of Gondor borders the Bay of Belfalas, part of the Great Sea. Gondor is a flat, grassy land with few trees, resembling the Minecraft plains biome. Gondor Rock is a type of white stone that can be found only in Gondor and Gondor's biome variants, and is used in crafting many Gondor Brick materials, and which can also be found underground (between the dirt and stone layers as well as in large patches that occasionally spawn deep underground). Upon entering Gondor you gain the achievement "The Kingdom of Men". Sub-biomes Gondor Woodlands The Gondor Woodlands are two large forests in Gondor territory north of the White Mountains and west of Ithilien. The region is called Anórien. To the west, bordering Rohan, lies the Firien wood. To the east, north-west of the Pelennor Fields, lies the vast Drúadan Forest, the home of the ancient peoples of the Drûghu, or Drúedain. These two Gondor Woodland areas generate with 4 variants: Standard, Flowers, Hills and Clearing. The standard forest is dense and the forest floors are enriched with flowers and tall grasses and teeming with wildlife. Packs of wolves hunt in these woods. Pelennor Fields The Pelennor Fields is the region around Minas Tirith. This small region consists of standard Gondor biome variant and holds two major structures: * Mount Mindolluin (see below), which allows for erection of Minas Tirith and the great Citadel of the Sun, and * Rammas Echor, the massive wall encircling the central Pelennor Fields, providing safe haven to Gondor's populous. The wall and high presence of Gondorian military ensure that no Orcs roam there at night, and the risk of bandits and invasions by forces of Mordor is eliminated. This part of Gondor has domesticated farm animals only, implying there are grazing its meadows and play the part wild boars have everywhere else in Gondor. The only structures to be found here are settlements and scattered turrets. Upon entering Pelennor Fields, the player earns the achievement "The Townlands". Andrast Andrast is a rugged land in the utter west of Gondor, where the White Mountains meet the Belegaer. The area is relatively inhospitable and only very sparsely inhabited. Upon entering Andrast, the player earns the achievement "Wild Shores". Blackroot Vale The Blackroot Vale is a region covering the upper vales of the Morthond river and its tributaries bordering the southern White Mountains. It is home to one of Gondor's proud fiefdoms and its famous Blackroot Vale Bowmen. Upon entering the Blackroot Vale, the player earns the achievement "Bows and Blackroots". Lamedon Lamedon is a hilly chain of valleys in the White Mountains. It is home to the Lamedon fiefdom of Gondor. It consists of hills, plains and scattered forests, as well as scattered settlements. Upon entering Lamedon, the player earns the achievement "Hills and Vales". Lebennin The fair land of the five streams, Lebennin contains fewer Mordor Orcs and more Gondorians. It resembles a more picturesque version of the main Gondor biome with Chestnut Trees, more flowers and grasses. Lebennin has no "Barren Steppe" biome variant. Throughout the ages the Anduin and the other four streams have left their marks on this region as stone boulders dot the landscape. Upon entering Lebennin, the player earns the achievement "Five Fair Streams". Lossarnach Lossarnach is a region of Gondor south-west of Pelennor Fields. Lossarnach is home to the fearsome and hardy Axemen of Lossarnach. Upon entering Lossarnach, the player earns the achievement "Vale of Flowers". Pelargir Pelargir is located on the banks of the river Anduin and the capital of Lebennin. The Marines of Pelargir guard the white coasts from any Orc foolish enough to venture near. Upon entering Pelargir, the player earns the achievement "The Royal Havens". Pinnath Gelin The Pinnath Gelin are a range of hills in the west of Gondor, north of the coastal region of Anfalas, east of Andrast and to the north-west of Dor-en-Ernil and south of the White Mountains. Upon entering the Pinnath Gelin, the player earns the achievement "The Green Hills". White Mountains The White Mountains are a chain of mountains between Rohan and Gondor. They are towering mountains made of Gondor Rock. Beacon towers spawn here, and these towers are the only place that Gondorians spawn in this biome. Upon entering the White Mountains, the player earns the achievement "Ered Nimrais". Dor-en-Ernil Dor-en-Ernil is the Land of the Prince, a region in the south of Gondor ruled from the port city of Dol Amroth. The Swan Knights are its military force. The inhabitants of Dor-en-Ernil are more noble than the common Men of Gondor, owing to their half-Elvish ancestry. The biome Dor-en-Ernil is not technically a sub-biome of Gondor and has different generation and spawn characteristics. Upon entering Dor-en-Ernil, the player earns the achievement "Land of the Prince". Biome Variants * Standard - Normal Gondor biome. * Flowers - The fields and the undergrowth of tree clusters teem with flowers in this biome. Flowery vegetation from both vanilla minecraft (poppies, dandelions) and the LOTR mod (thistles and wheat grass) is abundantly present here. * Forest - Forest covered lands. * Light Forest - Lightly forested lands. * Steppe - A flat landscape of grassy plains. * Barren Steppe - These barren plains stretch over vast area's and have even less vegetation. * Hills - A hilly landscape with a higher average elevation. * Forested Hills - A landscape with forest covered hills. * Dense Oak Forest - Dense forests with many large oak trees. Also huge oaks, measuring 3 m in diameter and reaching up to 30 m, are common here. Patches of podzol cover the forest floor. * Dead Oak Forest - Lands covered in forests whose glory is passing away. The forest density is comparable to the light forest variant, but there are many stems of dead, leafless trees. This variant is very helpful for acquiring large quantities of wood, as the dead trees provide a lot of easy accessible lumber. * Oak Shrublands - Forest covered lands with a lower tree density than regular forests, but with a very thick undergrowth of shrubs. * Birch Forest - A forest dominated with Birch trees. * Beech Forest - A forest dominated with Beech trees. * Apple-Pear Orchard - An orchard containing Apple and Pear trees. * Plum Orchard - An orchard containing Plum trees. Structures The following structures are typical for the Gondor heartland: * Gondor Turret - Tiny towers that spawn here that consist of an entry room and a cramped upper turret. * Ruined Gondor Tower - Two floored tower with battlements on the top. Includes a bed and Gondorian crafting table along with other useful items. * Gondor Ruins - Scattered ruins of some unrecognizable structure. Some have tombs beneath, which contain treasure chests and a Gondor Ruins Wraith. * Gondor Obelisk - Slim tower with a Beacon of Gondor on top. * Gondor Watchfort - Small watchforts of Gondor. They consist of a main building, a bridge, and a beacon tower at the end. The main building has four floors. The first floor contains four barrels of ale and two chests, as well as Gondorian crafting tables. The second floor contains another chest, the third has an entry to the bridge, and the fourth floor is an open balcony where the Gondorian captain spawns. A bridge leads from the main structure to the beacon tower. Gondorian archers spawn on this bridge. * Gondor Settlement - These come in three variants and contain a large number of structures, inhabitants and goods. Check the corresponding page to see what they can offer to weary travellers and raiding foes. The settlements in the Gondor heartland, including the Pelennor Fields, generate without fiefdom-specific troops, banners or construction materials. Because of the abundance of generated structures, Gondor can be a very good place for a new player to get suited up; most of the structures in Gondor have a good chance of including a piece of Gondorian armor or a Gondorian weapon, although it may not be in tip-top shape. For an overview of the structures in the sub-biomes, see the dedicated pages of those sub-biomes. Fixed Structures Mount Mindolluin Mount Mindolluin is the easternmost mountain in the White Mountains. Minas Tirith is built upon it. It spawns West of the Minas Tirith waypoint and peaks about Y: 187. It makes it very easy for players to build the city. Beacon hills The following hills are home to Beacons of Gondor in the lore. * Amon Dîn * Eilenach * Nardol * Erelas * Min-Rimmon * Calenhad * Halfirien Erech Erech is a hill at which the Dead gather in times of unrest. It is here that Isildur made them swear the oath that they broke. Dol Amroth Dol Amroth is a hill upon a peninsula in the Bay of Belfalas. The fortress of Prince Imrahil is built atop it but is not included in the mod. Tomb of Elendil Elendil the Tall, the first High King of Arnor and Gondor used to sleep here, but it was a mistake made by the mod, for the Tomb of Elendil was located at the hill where is called Halifirien now, and his casket was moved to the Rath Dínen of Minas Trith. The waypoint has been removed. Mobs The region of Gondor is patrolled by Gondor Levymen, Gondorian soldiers and Gondorian archers. Gondorian captains may be found in Gondor fortresses. At night, Mordor Orcs, Mordor Orc archers, and Mordor Orc bombardiers crawl out of their caves and spread death and destruction. * Gondorian - Your average commoner in Gondor. These people live in Gondor's settlements throughout the Gondor heartland and most of its sub-biomes. These people do not fight unless provoked. * Gondor Levyman - These are the base footsoldiers of Gondor, drafted from local militia. They use and wear lower quality gear but sometimes can also be found using Gondorian Armour and Equipment. The regular Levymen do not patrol the Pelennor Fields. * Gondor Soldier (can be mounted)- Soldiers ready to protect Gondor and her interests. They are fully armed and carry a weapon of their choice. * Gondor Archer - Gondor Soldiers with bows. They wear Gondorian armor. * Tower Guard- Gondor Soldiers with winged helmets (see how to craft winged helmets here). They spawn in Beacon Towers. * Gondorian Captain- Traders who spawn in Gondor Fortresses who allow you to hire their men. * Blacksmith of Gondor- Traders who sell weapons, tools, and armour that spawn in smithies. These smithies can be found in settlements. * Mordor Orc- Orcs of Mordor who are armed and ready to crush the free peoples. * Mordor Orc Archer- Mordor Orcs with bows. * Mordor Orc Bombardier- Mordor Orcs with deadly Orc bombs. When the bomb is used, they switch to a dagger. * Gondor Ruins Wraith - Wraiths who live in Gondor Ruins. They can be summoned by trying to open the loot chest in a ruin tomb. Conquest Gondor can be conquered by Gondor, Mordor, Isengard, Near Harad, Half-trolls and Rhúdel. Gondor and all of its sub-biomes have a conquest rate of 1.0; except Dor-en-Ernil and Pelargir who have a conquest rate of 0.5, and the Pelennor Fields who have a conquest rate of 0.2. Mining All the normal ores spawn here, but beneath the dirt layer is a layer of Gondor rock. Gondor rock is used in crafting Gondor bricks and can also be found in patches underground. Vegetation Gondor is a massive land with many landscapes varying from vast, empty plains to densely forested mountains slopes. Generally broadleaf trees make up its groves and forests, usually consisting of oak, beech, and birch. Throughout the Gondor heartlands, one may find fruit trees of apple, pear and plum quite commonly and there are also orchards of these types of trees. The land is also fit for olive and almond trees, but these are a rare sight. Gondor's soils are relatively fertile and covered with many common grasses and flowers. Gondor is one of the biomes that the athelas plant can spawn in, albeit rarely. Trivia * Gondor was among the first biomes to be added to the mod. * Player would not receive the achievement "The Kingdom of Men" when one gets to Pelennor Fields directly. That is because Pelennor Fields is not technically part of Gondor in the mod. * Glflegolas did a regional spotlight on Gondor, which may be found here. If you plan on visiting, make sure to check that out. *Travelling from the westernmost to the easternmost limits of Gondor is a 68.7 km journey, and 26.2 km from Erech from the southernmost point of Dor-en-Ernil. de:Gondorfr:Gondornl:Gondor Category:Biomes Category:Good Category:Featured Articles Category:Gondor